


[Podfic] notations in a pulmonary vein

by siriliyi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unhealthy Relationships, izaya should be a warning just by himself, one-sided feelings of a sort, podfics, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriliyi/pseuds/siriliyi
Summary: He finds Shinra eventually, three street crossings and two back-alley shortcuts later.
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] notations in a pulmonary vein

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [notations in a pulmonary vein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793337) by [lady_peony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_peony/pseuds/lady_peony). 



**Streaming:**

**Download:**

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://archive.org/download/notations-in-a-pulmonary-vein-lady-peony/notations%20in%20a%20pulmonary%20vein%20-%20lady_peony.mp3) [129 MB, 00:56:23]


End file.
